1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill depositing and withdrawing system of the circulation type installed at the machine corner of banks, for example, to automatically enable bills to be deposited and drawn or paid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Financial agencies such as banks are now shifting their business facilities to the cash management system of the circulation type because of high business efficiency. The bills depositing and drawing system of the circulation type enables amounts of money deposited and paid to be managed. Therefore, the amount of bills in the bill depositing and drawing system (which will be hereinafter referred to as contents of bills in the machine) can be correctly confirmed every kind of money, but when any of bills in the machine are rejected at the time of cash payment, the amount of bills prepared as paying cash in each of storing safes (which will be hereinafter referred to as contents of bills in the storing safes) can be only confirmed as an approximate value according to every kind of money.
After the cash depositing and paying business is finished in the bank, therefore, it is needed that bill in each of the storing safes in the machine must be carefully examined to correctly know contents of bill in the storing safes. At the same time, the amount of bills in a safe in which bills rejected at the time of cash payment are stored (which will be hereinafter referred to as contents of bills in the rejected bills safe) is confirmed every kind of bill and it is also confirmed whether or not the total of these amounts of the bills in the storing safes and in the rejected bills safe equals to the amount of the bills in the machine.
In the case of the conventional bill depositing and withdrawing apparatus of the circulation type, however, contents of bills in the rejected bills safe ar calculated after their careful examination and added to the amount of bills prepared outside the machine (which will be hereinafter referred to as contents of bills prepared ready for the machine) according to every kind of money. When the number of bills rejected and stored in the rejected bills safe at the time of cash payment becomes large, therefore, it is needed that bills are newly added from contents of bills prepared outside the machine to the storing safes in the machine. This adding of bills to the storing safes in the machine needs complicated processes, thereby increasing the amount of works which the bank employee (operator) in charge must do in addition to his routine work.